Never forget Me
by elenawrites25
Summary: What if Eren forgot who Mikasa was? How would Mikasa react to this? Not really a summary but best way to explain


**Hey Day 2 of Eremika week!**

**I DO NOT ANYTHING ON ATTACK ON TITAN **

**Day 2: Never Forget Me **

All he could see was darkness and before that darkness all he saw was himself falling face straight to the ground and heard all types of noises from loud cries from humans and from titans. At some point when he was falling he taught about death and how he would never full fill his dream to kill all the titans and avenge his mother. If what he was feeling was really death he hoped he could reunite with all the people he had seen go to see his mother again hopefully but at the same time he was sad because he knew he wouldn't be able to see the people who surrounded him. In the life he was living that's how death was unexpected and in the most cruelest way possible in the hands of Titans.

The girl wanted her legs to fly just like when she was in the 3DMG nothing more to get to him in time and if the rumor she did hear weren't true that he was dead that she wouldn't be able to say her goodbye's that she would loose him forever she couldn't accept that. The expedition was just supposed to be to train and prepare for the real one but who knew Titan real ones not just cuts outs were going to appear. She blame herself for not going with and having to go her separate way. She told herself "if i would of been there i could of protect him and none of this would of happen!'

She finally reach the infirmary she slam the door open to find Armin,Connie, Jean, and Corporal Levi and doctor. She wasn't hesitant to ask what Eren's situation was, if was alive and if not if he was going to be okay. Armin try to calm Mikasa while the doctor explained to her that Eren was very lucky to be alive but he had suffer a serious concussion and wasn't sure how much of an impact it had left in his brain that they had to wait for him to wake up and hope that he will wake up or else he would be consider to be in a coma. Mikasa knew that was very serious but at this moment she was just relieved that Eren wasn't dead and she knew he was strong and he would wake up and she would be there right next to him by his side until he open those beautiful green eyes of him. Mikasa thought how much she would give to see them right now.

Eren wouldn't wake up minutes,hours,days, and even weeks and the boy wouldn't wake up. Mikasa was by his side those 3 weeks that it took him for him to wake up. Everyone would tell her to take a break, to go eat,shower and change her clothes , get some fresh air at least but she refuse to move away from his bead side because she taught that at any moment he would awake very confuse and she would want to be there for him.

Finally one day she was so exhausted her eyes body couldn't take it anymore and she feel asleep sitting down but her upper body feel to Eren's legs.

He open his eyes feeling lost the last thing he could remember was getting ready for a practice/training for the upcoming expedition. He sat up and his head ache very much and then notice someone laying on his legs. It was a girl he face was covered by all her raven black hair it look so soft and shiny. Eren moved it away from her face revealing her pale face, he notice her beautiful face long eyelashes, lips so beautifully shaped very pink, the girl was so breath taking but Eren question "who was this girl?" the more he try to remember the more his head ache. While Eren try to think who the girl in front of him was,Mikasa woke up it took her a minute to get back up on her feet rubbing her eyes to she could really wake up. Those few minutes felt like hours and it gave her the rest that she needed. When she looked back at Eren she couldn't believe there he was sitting up, awake, but most importantly alive Mikasa finally spoked.

"Eren are you okay, does anything hurt" she said trying not to alter him to much.

She Eren would have lots of questions. He just look at her with a very confuse look on his face.

"I am sorry but..who are you ?and how do you know my name?" Eren said right before Jean and Armin came in the room.

"Eren you finally woke up!" Said the short blonde with a smile on his face

Jean couldn't help to look at Mikasa who was just sitting there having the most blank expression on her face. Jean tapped her on the shoulder and then Mikasa came back to her senses.

"Mikasa are you okay" Jean asked before Mikasa stood up and grabbed Jean by the arm leading him outside the room.

"Eren doesn't remember who I am" Mikasa told Jean which he could't believe because as he look in the room there was Eren and Armin talking like they usually do if he did remember Armin how was it that he didn't remember Mikasa.

After a few hours that Eren got check up by the doctor he was able to come out of his room and walk around. Armin was the one who guided him. Eren was able to remember everyone except for Mikasa and after realizing this it broke her on the inside. She question it how he could remember everyone else but not her. She kept her distance for some time she felt it was best. Armin told her not to worry that hopefully this was just temporary and that one day he would just wake up and remember her. She knew it wasn't that easy.

One morning before sunrise Mikasa decided to wake up early and go for a run. Once she was done and was walking back to her room she spotted Eren walking down the hallway. Eren spotted her but the only thing he could do was just give a small smile back at her. Something inside Mikasa snap, she couldn't take it anymore she went up to Eren.

"Hey Eren do you think we can talk I know you don't know me but..." she said worried he would deny to talk to her

"Sure Mikasa.. That's you're name right? Armin always talks about you if i didn't know him so well i would think he liked you or something and also Jean he is always saying how nice you're hair he is kind of weird since i've meet him just be careful with him" Eren said back to Mikasa

"Thanks for the advice but you see the thing is that I've known you since I was a little girl so I am just surprise that you don't remember because we have been through so much together. I could never forget everything you have done for me since the say I've meet you. Since the day you saved me, the time we lived together as a family with you're parents all the happy times, the bad moments, the fights we had, everything every single thing until now. All these memories I value so much, I don't ever see them fading." By the time Mikasa stopped talking tears were falling down her face

" I just want you to remember me Eren"

Eren looked at Mikasa he felt so bad because it wasn't that he didn't want to remember, he just didn't remember her at all but he wanted to at least try and at that moment he started to feel a very strong pain in his head. Everything started to become very blurry and he was starting to feel like he was going to fall and after that it was dark just like when the Titan threw him down.

" Mikasa I remember you, I will never forget you not in a million years!"

The first words that came out of Eren's mouth as he sat down right away after waking up. The whole room was silent he turn to see very familiar faces in the room. But he only cared about one it was Her it was Mikasa. As soon as both of their eyes meet they just smiled at each other and he could read Mikasa's lips saying "I know"


End file.
